Lupine
by poseidon't
Summary: Werewolves – Lupine – exist, and Percy Jackson knows this, as he should, but not because he randomly stumbled upon the information. No, Percy Jackson was Mutarien – he was Turned – and is now the Alpha of Dominari; the grief stricken, demigod hating Lupine pack, who are the soul laughing stock of the country. - Cover photo made by a lovely person named Elision. -
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Percy Jackson_****, ****_Heroes of Olympus_****, or heck, even werewolves. Although that would be extremely cool, all rights go to ****_Rick Riodarn _****and some random person who thought up werewolves first...**

**_I _****own the plot and writing, although.**

_Full Summary_

Percy Jackson is just your average teen, if you really thought about it. He has a good group of friends, the best mum anyone could wish for, and even a girlfriend of three years. But, there's that little extra fact that his father is the Greek god Poseidon, and that Percy and his said friends and girlfriend go to a summer camp. Not an ordinary summer camp, no, this one goes year round and is especially for demigods, and is one of the only safe places for half-bloods. Percy battles monsters every spare minute, and trains daily at the half-blood camp. So when a wolf gets into Camp Half-Blood and starts to cause a little chaos, Percy is ready to simply shoo the thing out of camp. Easy, right?

But this wolf isn't normal, oh gods no, that wouldn't be as much fun. No, this wolf just happens to be a Lupine – a werewolf. Yet again, that's just a little too simple. This werewolf is the rogue Alpha whom leads a measly pack of about ten rogues. Not much, but still an Alpha wolf.

It wasn't Percy's fault. It wasn't the were's fault. It was simply fate who was in fault here, and quite ironically, as well.

Percy Jackson is just your average demigod, if you really thought about it. He has a good group of friends, the best mum anyone could wish for, and even a girlfriend of three years. But, there's that little extra fact that he is now a werewolf, and is left to look after and be Alpha to Dominari; the grief stricken, demigod hating Lupine pack, who are the single laughing stock of the country.

* * *

-X-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Heroes of Olympus did not happen, because no one knows how Bloods of Olympus is going to go and for all we know everyone dies (I freaking hope not because I would cry for three thousand years ;-;). But, some of the HOO characters may randomly pop up in this book (they will probably be extremely OOC and maybe not even half-bloods, or heck, even the same gender).

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, etc. may be out of character. I'll try my best to keep them as in character as possible, though. ^-^

There may be random Latin words popping up, but I'll have the translation at the end of each chapter, so don't panic if you don't know what they mean. xD

Okay, this is a pretty long author's note, sorry, but its how I roll and you can't defy me or I will kick your bottom into Tartarus. o.o

(Tartarus just autocorrected to tartar sauce so I have no idea what to say about that.)

Also, sorry for the really freaking long Author's note. Like, a lot. Sorry.

* * *

**_xKnucklesx_**

* * *

**_P.S. This book is on Wattpad as well._**

* * *

**Key:**

Two Linebreaks - POV change.

Two Line breaks with a '-X-' in between - end of chapter.

Single linebreak - a time skip, normally.

Two linebreaks with '_**xKnucklesx**_' in between - It's just my signature; me signing off. Nothing special.


	2. Prologue - Dominari

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plotline or places in Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go towards ****_Rick Riodarn_****. Although, and this plot and writing is ****_mine_****.**

_Prologue _

_ Dominari_

It was around dusk when Jonathon decided to find the shelter for the night. He led his pack through the thick of trees, the sound of water crashing against the cliffs echoing around them. Their pack wasn't exactly the most formidable, heck, go in a fight against them and you'd most definitely win.

He wasn't putting his pack down, no, far from it. He loved this group of wolves, they were a family. But with only fourteen wolves, they weren't much. Especially since a lot of them are only teens.

An odd smell passed over his senses and Jonathon held up his hand in a stopping signal, and his pack halted behind him. The scent of humans wafted through the air. Alone, he walked forward and smelt the air, tipping his head back, and the sudden scent hit him square in the face.

"_Demigods_,'' he growled, their sweet yet sour smell was everywhere now. How could he mistake it for human, these monsters were far from _human_. Wiping out most of his pack was enough to get him to hate them. The children of the gods brought Dominari down from the most feared pack in the state, to the laughing stock of the country. Weak, dying, and half-insane, Jonathon had no idea how they had survived for so long without revenge on those things that thought they were normal, and this is coming from a bloody _Lupine._

A few members of his pack growled softly, whilst the rest simply kicked the ground in frustration or exchanged angered looks.

''We'll skirt around them, to the cliffs, and come back around to the Lookout. We can stay there for the night, but we have to move on tomorrow morning at dawn.'' He ordered, turning his head half-way to look at the members of Dominari – to rule, to dominate.

Only nods met him, but he took that as a good enough reply and decided to let it slide. His wolf was growling at him as saying they were _'disrespecting their Alpha and needed to be taught a lesson'_ but Jonathon had taken to ignoring the animalistic being that had guided him through most of his life even though it pained him.

He veered to the left, knowing the pack would follow him without his need to order them to, and the unmuffled crunch of leaves behind him proved him right. Jonathon ducked under a low-hanging branch of an oak tree, and stepping aside he held it up for the others to get past. Smiles of gratification met him, and that's all it took to give him a new surge strength. His pack was his family, and they _will _survive. His wolf whined in agreement, taking the thanks as a sign of respect. Typical.

* * *

They arrived at the Lookout after about ten more minutes of trekking through the wooded area, and Jonathon was glad for it. He could tell his pack was also grateful – needless to say they all needed rest.

The Lookout was a cluster of grey rocks that rose high into the sky, nestled amongst three tall pine trees that stood out in the forest of oaks. It was set right on the edge of a cliff, but no one doubted its sturdiness; this place was going to remain for at least another hundred years. It was called the Lookout because if you climbed on top of the place, you could see everything.

One particularly large but flattened rock served as the roof, and three or four boulders on each side held it up. The trees sat against the sides, helping make the three 'walls'. The opening of the cave was large, but inside was bigger, it could hold at least twenty people comfortably.

''Clove, Tim, you guys go in first.'' Jonathon said, leading his group towards the Lookout. Dried grass and bark lined the bottom, with most growing on the inside of the place and making it look cosy and warm.

A blonde woman wearing a one shoulder white dress that was covered in dirt and grass stains walked inside, followed by a tall man with scraggly hair and a scratchy beard who went by the name of Timothy, even though his real name was something along the lines Robert or Richard. Two identical little boys were in each of their arms, their blonde hair glowing in the light of the setting sun.

Jonathon smiled to them as they passed him, and settled down in the back of the cave. Timothy had to duck, which earned a few chuckles as he was really quite tall.

''Alright, come on.'' He said, waving the rest of Dominari into the large cavern.

* * *

Jonathon was sitting on a rock the size of a small footstool talking to Claire, his Beta, when it happened. Timothy and Clove had asked to go for a short walk through the woods with Ethan and Jack; the twins. As Alpha, he obliged, but he sent Jason with them for more protection if anything were to happen. The couple could hold their own in a fight, but with the twins he wasn't so sure, and he knew Jason could fight.

Jason was the one in the pack that got into fights even when he did nothing wrong, but he tried his best. He had blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and scar on his upper lip from something that he refused to tell, for good or bad reasons they didn't know. Jonathon trusted him, though, even though the kid only just turned fourteen.

''So, where are we going tomorrow, Jonno?'' Claire asked him, nudging his shoulder with her own. Jonathon was surprised, to put it lightly (and his wolf was saying something about respect again, but he ignored it). Claire was a red-haired beauty, with a warm smile and kind brown eyes. She only had one eye (a scar is all that remains of the other) but no one in the pack really minded, she was still beautiful. But to be honest, and completely still respectful and loving towards her...she always had a stick shoved up her ass.

''What's with the nickname, Beta? Did you look at a rainbow puppy eating a leprechaun or something and now you feel like you've been going around life wrong?'' He teased, raising a brown eyebrow at the girl next to him. She _was_ only twenty-five, making her the second oldest in the pack (and in his opinion that was still far too young to be Beta of a pack).

She frowned, mock-glaring at her Alpha, but before she could answer a panicked scream ripped through the air, followed by growls of a wolf and shouts no one recognised.

Jonathon was on his feet in mere seconds. Claire was quick to follow, and the triplets who weren't really triplets scrambled to their feet when their superiors did.

A wolf with creamy-blonde fur came crashing through the trees, looking panicked and stricken. There were cuts and scratches all over its body, and its left back leg was held off the ground and obviously broken, but the worst was a deep and long scratch down its side that matted the fur and was still bleeding heavily.

''Cassandra, quick.'' Jonathon said, his eyes darting behind him for a second before returning to the wolf.

The young and brown-haired Healer darted forward just as Jason fell to the ground in a dizziness induced faint, with not enough energy to change back into his human self.

Cliff ran up now, following his girlfriend suit, his braided-and-beaded hair clicking as he did so.

The two picked up the average sized wolf that they all knew and loved as Jason and carried him into the back of the cave, talking amongst themselves about what sort of mix to make and how many bandages they needed to use.

Timothy soon appeared from the trees, carrying Ethan in his hands as the toddler cried into his father's shoulder, and Clove trailed behind them, limping and sobbing at the same time.

"What happened?'' Claire asked, her voice steely cold and serious; all the playfulness from just seconds ago long gone.

''We were attacked. Demigods. Five or six. They took Jack.'' Timothy said between breaths, setting his son down on the soft ground and sitting next to him. As soon as he uttered that forsaken word – Demigods – his wolf was in a frenzy, snarling and growling and saying that he was going to rip them all to shreds .

''But why?'' a new voice asked, and Anthony jumped down from where he was seated on top of the cave, his glasses askew and his hair even more messy. ''Why would a bunch of half-bloods take a child that looked seemingly human?''

His calculating grey eyes surveyed the pack members that were present, raising a blonde eyebrow at them all.

''They thought we were crazy. They attacked Jason with swords and daggers and...And when we tried to stop them...They said_ we_ were_ crazy _and...And took Jack...'' Clove answered, her voice choked as tears ran down her face. She sat down next to Ethan, running her fingers through his fine hair, and hushing him as well as she could when she too needed to calm down.

''I managed to grab Ethan before they could take him as well.'' Timothy said, answering the unasked question ringing through both the Alpha and Beta's minds.

''That's just sick and _wrong_.'' Rick announced; his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at nothing. ''First they destroy our pack, and now they start to psychically attack us, _and_ steal from us?''

Sam, his mute 'brother', nodded in agreement, looking just as annoyed. But Edd, the only deaf Lupine any of the pack knew of, just looked lost.

Rick quickly explained with a series of signs and angry huffs, and soon Edd was also glaring at nothing with a murderous look in his eye.

''Don't worry Clove, Tim. You'll have Jack back in your care by nightfall, I swear on _luna deae_.'' Jonathon spoke up, uttering the single most serious swear any Lupine could make; a swear on the Moon Goddess

''But Alpha-'' Claire started, but broke off when Alpha Reed fixed her with a look that clearly meant _no discussion needed_. For once, he agreed with his inner wolf. He was going to hunt them down, and kill them one by one or die trying.

''No one follows me, or there will be serious consequences. Claire, you make sure they all stay right here, inside, no going out for _any _reason.'' His order rang out loud and clear, and then he left the Lookout. But as soon as he hit the tree line, he was no longer a man, but a wolf. And with a snarl, he ripped through the trees and ran towards Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

-X-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh gods, that was really freaking long. I have no idea how long Prologue's are supposed to be, and I didn't even get to finish it where I wanted to, because otherwise it would be at least six pages, and at the moment it's about three.

So, what do you think?

It'll be in Percy's P.O.V, mainly.

So, review..?

* * *

**_xKnucklesx_**


	3. Chapter One - Dog in the House

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own _Percy Jackson_, _Heroes of Olympus_. Meaning the names, the places, the words, the characters, etc. They belong to _Rick Riodarn_.**

_Chapter One_

_Dog in the House_

''Get. It. _Off_!''

Annabeth Chase, the Head Councillor of the Athena Cabin, daughter of the goddess of wisdom and war, was jumping about and screaming unintelligible things at me. To say the least, it looked absoloutely ridiculous. Her blonde hair _was_ tied into a bun, but now it was loose and bouncing around her shoulders as she hopped and squealed.

And I, being the nice and caring boyfriend I am, was standing back and letting her have her little fit, laughing to myself. She was trying to get a spider a quarter of the size of the nail on your thumb off of her hand, with her arm jutted out in front of her like having her hand any closer to her body will kill her.

''Percy Megann Jackson, get this monster off of me or I swear you will wake up on the wing of a bloody plane!'' Annabeth yelled, closing her eyes and hopping from foot to foot in an obvious attempt to calm down.

My laughter ceased, and I stared at her with wide eyes. How...how in the_ world_ did she somehow learn middle name? I wouldn't put it past her to know, I mean, she _is_ a child of Athena, but it was still _really_ freaking embarrassing.

I cringed internally; not wanting to think how many drinks my mother must have had to tell her that. Or how much money she was given. Probably the latter, as Sally Jackson wasn't one to get drunk. That is one of the many things I know from my long and normal childhood experience of twelve years.

I stepped forward and brushed the thing off with a quick swipe of my hand, and looked at the blonde with a deadpan expression. ''How much money did you bribe my mother with, Miss Chase?'' I asked her, crossing my arms.

Annabeth met my look with that same one she wore when she was trying to figure something out, her grey eyes darting across my face and her lips pursed. I tried to keep my face looking as straight as possible so I wouldn't give away the fact that I was embarrassed and annoyed beyond belief, because seriously, this was a big deal. I was planning on never telling anyone anything _ever_ about my middle name, _especially_ my girlfriend. Gods, what if the whole camp knew?

''Grover told me.'' She informed me, crossing her arms and mocking my expression. She looked perfectly fine now that the spider was gone, just to point it out, even if her cheeks were a little on the red side and her eyes darted around as if she expected a giant spider woman would come out of nowhere and push her into Tartarus or something. I seriously doubted that, though.

I'm getting off track a little here...but wait, Grover knew?

''Wait, but how did he know?'' I groaned, bringing my hands up to my dark hair and clutching the strands like I was to pull it out handful by handful. Oh gods, if Grover told Annabeth, then he probably told half of camp too. He couldn't keep his mouth closed, that one.

Annabeth's answer was half-way out of her mouth before it was cut off by loud shouts and crashes – definitely like a fight – coming from camp, followed by the shrill and piercing cry of a...child? Why on earth was a little kid at camp? And why was said child crying?

Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she swivelled her head towards where the cry was coming from and started to walk towards it. I walked with her, quickening my pace to match hers, when the cry became considerably louder. We ducked behind a tree to see a little boy sitting under a bush with tears streaming down his face, and scraped up arms and legs with blood prickling out of the shallow wounds. Bruises covered the child's arms and legs, and his blonde hair was matted with mud and leaves. He looked to be only four or five years old, maybe younger.

Annabeth was instantly darting forward and attempting to calm the child, and the little blonde accepted her presence and quietened his crying a fraction. She sent me a look that could only mean one thing: _Find whoever did this._

I was taken aback by the coldness in her eyes. I mean, I always knew Annabeth had a soft spot for children, but this was like she was sending a death wish towards whoever did this. For all I knew, she probably was. And that, to be honest, set me off a little.

I obliged, mostly because I was going to go and find out who was fighting and stop it if need be anyway, and nodded curtly to my best friend before running through the trees. I emerged through the trees holding Riptide drawn in my hand, and headed towards where the sounds were coming from. Riptide was a pen that turned into a sword as soon as you removed the cap, just so you know.

When I got to the scene, I spotted a dark blur was racing across the pavilion, pushing over campers and taking their weapons in between its teeth and flinging them across the place. No, it couldn't be...

They were only tales and legends to scare the younger campers around the campfire. Simply stories, like everyone thought the gods were before they knew they were a child of one. It _can't _be real (I wouldn't put it past the gods to not tell us that it was real, although).

My suspicions were confirmed when the creature leaped atop a table and danced around it, as a camper holding a celestial bronze shield and a dagger tried to dig his weapon into the its side. The animal simply jumped to the next table with help with the campers head, using it as a spring board. It was smart, almost human. It surveyed each strike and block that the campers made and countered them with a paralysing deadly accuracy and force.

''Lupine...'' I whispered, watching as it chased yet another camper out of the pavilion. I strengthened my grip of Riptide, staring oddly at the wolf the colour of chocolate. Or dirt. Maybe tree bark.

It turned its head ever so slightly in my direction, as if hearing me (it most likely did, they are supposed to have the lovely senses of an actual wolf). It surveyed me like Annabeth would; its eyes darting across my face out of the corner of its eye, not really concentrating on parrying one of the other camper's attacks. Well, what I can gather from that is that this particular, uh; creature is yet another monster to add to the list of monsters that want me dead.

Lupine were the Greek equivalent to werewolves, basically. They were deadly, but never confirmed to be real by any position of authority for a reason I didn't know, but I found it rightly so. A human mind – a brain that could make plans equal to a Marine's, a soul that could feel real hate – and a wolf's body. They could convert from either forms at will, and fight just as well in both. That's all I've heard about them.

I stood there, my feet glued to the ground, and only a mere ten seconds passed before the wolf disarmed the guy attacking it and made him retreat. It jumped off of the table it was standing on, and landed square on the back of another camper and knocked her to the ground.

I rushed forward now, swiping my sword quickly across the animals flank. It growled at me, jumping off of the girls back and driving the breath out of her. The Lupine leaped towards me, its claws reaching for my chest, but I darted quickly out of the way and brought Riptide down along its other flank, tearing the skin. Good, celestial bronze worked against them, it would've been a bit of a downer if it didn't. I jumped on top of the table closest to me, taking a moment to look around my surroundings and finally realising that the Lupine must have come during breakfast. A lot of campers who hadn't been in battle were frozen in shock in the far corner, huddled close together and keeping completely silent and still. Good, if they drew attention towards themselves it would just be more of a fight.

''Amelia, you okay?'' I asked, looking down at the girl the Lupine knocked down for a second and then returning my gaze to the animal before me, who was just pacing back and forth and growling at me. It was anticipating my next move, but thing is, I was too.

Amelia got to her feet, brushing off her jeans and shirt and looking at the Lupine coldly. I swear, this girl had guts, she had no weapon or armour on, and was open for an attack. ''I'm fine. I'm absoloutely fine. I was just pushed to the ground by a bloody _werewolf_, is all.'' She snarled the word, her British accent ringing through the air. She cursed and muttered under her breath as she pulled her knotty and mangled strawberry blonde hair into a tight ponytail. Her electric blue eyes lit up like the ocean on a stormy night, and she looked strikingly scary with the glare on her face.

''Take the others to the training area.'' I told her, my eyes flickering to the still waiting wolf. She nodded idly and ran off to do as I said, her accented voice ringing out commands to the other half-bloods fading into the distance as she departed.

I ducked down and picked up one of the many plates sitting on the table I stood on, still with some food on it, and threw it as hard as I could at the Lupine's head before its eyes could even begin to register what I was doing. The porcelain shattered on impact, the sound one of the only ones to echo around the place other than my breathing and the wolf's growls, and someone...sobbing.

The Lupine stumbled away, looking only a little disgruntled by the object hitting it's skull at top speed, which gave the only other camper – obviously the one sobbing - now in the pavilion a quick escape as he limped away on a broken leg, bleeding and scratched sides, back, chest and legs. He had just kind of _emerged_, appearing out from under the broken wood of a table. A little odd, I guess.

''Hey, didn't your mother ever teach you not to chase the mailman?'' I yelled at it, picking up yet another plate and pelting it at the beast. This one hit its side, slicing up its flank a little more. I was shouting random gibberish at it, which probably wasn't helping on my part, but I felt the need to tell it to get toilet trained, okay.

The Lupine shook its head clear and let out a guttural snarl, and its eyes flashed before it lunged at me. My feet fell from out underneath me, and both me and the wolf fell to the ground. The air was knocked clean out of my lungs, and a stinging pain erupted in my back, but I managed to ignore it because, well, a wolf just tackled me. Said wolf dug one of its paws on my shoulder, its sharp claws digging through the thin material of my camp shirt and splitting the skin beneath it. I grunted in pain, figuring I could have just stabbed the thing, but Riptide had fallen out of my hand when the wolf decided to go for hugs, so all I could do was fumble around the ground helplessly. It was probably comical if I wasn't, you know, about to die again.

This Lupine was savage, it was trying to bit at me throat but I barely managed to move out of the way each time. It was acting out of pure violence, like an actual wild animal. But one glance in its eyes, I knew this wasn't the case. This Lupine was attacking out of pure _hate_, and it showed in its eyes like a fire flickering in a dark woods.

''What, did you lose your squeaky toy, Fido?'' I said through clenched teeth, dodging yet again and feeling its teeth barely graze against my throat. Well crap.

_Heroes; demigods; half-bloods_, the wolf spoke in my mind, chilling me to the bone as the rough and not-human sound echoed like a voice bouncing off the walls of a cave,_You are just growing mould that needs to be scraped. Every last one of your kind is pure vermin, and will be destroyed. You will be dominated; you will be ruled. Your children will be killed like you killed ours. Your elders will be slaughters like you slaughtered ours. Your brothers and sisters will be beheaded like you beheaded ours. And only then, when you are all dead, will we rest._

And with that lovely note, the Lupine's teeth met its mark, making me cry out in pain. Its teeth were buried deep into the skin near my collar bone. No matter how loud I groaned and cursed, or how much I dug my nails into the animal's fur, the Lupine didn't budge.

My hand clawed weakly at the ground still in search of my sword, and something jabbed into my hand, slicing the skin of my palm open. It hurt, but it wasn't nearly as painful as what I was experiencing now. I clutched the knife's handle in my hand – my left hand, the least dominant but it'll have to do – and finding a burst of energy I brought my arm up and drove it into the Lupine's neck.

It immediately released its hold on me, a sound that could only be a mixture of a growl and a whimper coming from its mouth. It fell to the side before catching itself just as it was about to hit the floor. It settled to the ground, clawing at its neck but it couldn't reach. I didn't smile or grin, I was still in pain anyway, but I did feel satisfaction. A mighty Lupine, a werewolf spoken of only in legends, brought down by a ADHD demigod with a silver butter knife.

Oh.

Silver.

Oh...

I guessed it did work like a poison, considering the pain that the Lupine looked like it was in.

I brought my hand up and covered the bite with my palm, and it came away soaked in blood; my blood. I gulped, closing my eyes for a second and reopening them a minute or two later. Dark spots started to form in the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them away and instead walked towards the creature. I could just let it die slowly in agony and pain, but because I actually had a soul and a conscience, I ignored the dizziness that overcame me, and crouched next to the Lupine. I wrapped my arms around its neck, placing my right hand on its jaw, and in a swift movement I snapped its neck with a loud _CRACK _ringing through the air.

''This'll be fun to clean up.'' I muttered to myself as I looked over the improvised battle field, which was the place we gather to eat three times a day. The cracked and shattered plates were scattered across the ground, the glass shards glinting. The odd utensil, weapon, and shield were lying about, and more than one of the tables was completely destroyed. Food was everywhere, on the tables, chairs, the ground, and some still sitting on the plates.

I sighed, trying to ignore the pain in my neck, and spotted Riptide sitting next to the dead Lupine's body. I picked up my trusty sword and after converting it back to a pen I slipped it into my pocket. Glancing down at the body, I recalled hearing a legend that when a Lupine dies, it converts back to its human form. In this case, it wasn't true. The wolf simply lay there; knife jutting out of its neck grotesquely and its head at an odd angle. It didn't turn to dust, and how to explain that I don't know. It was just an average sized wolf, although I guess it to be male judging by the size. I don't know everything and anything about wolves, but I'm pretty sure–

''Percy!'' A voice shouted, entering my train of thought rather rudely. I glanced up at the sound, the wound on my shoulder and the bite on my neck throbbing painfully as I did so. Cuts and scrapes were littered haphazardly over my body, my camp shirt was ripped and covered in food and something I hoped to be gravy, and bruises were already forming on my skin. I must've looked quite the sight.

''Oh, hey.'' I said, managing to force out the words and at the same time trying to get those pesky dark spots to disappear. Chiron trotted into sight, looking down at me and then the Lupine with an odd expression crossing his features. He then looked at the bite and I swear he paled slightly.

I stumbled back a little, my legs suddenly weakening and I felt like a child taking its first steps.

''A dog got into the house.'' I said, trying to make my words to sound at least moderately clear, but it came out a little slurred.

I didn't hear what his answer was, though, because soon campers were streaming into the place, looking at the dead werewolf, and then me, and of course everyone started to shout and scream and cause a ruckus over it. One girl in particular – an Aphrodite child – screamed Bloody Mary at the site of the wolf in all its glory of broken neck, blood soaked fur, and knife sticking in its neck.

I swayed on the spot, blinking my eyes open for the millionth time as they started to get heavier and heavier. I chuckled lightly as the girl was told to leave for disrupting everyone, but it came out as a gasp crossed with a groan. There was blood on my bottom lip, and on instinct my tongue darted out and licked it away.

Wrong choice. It was most definitely not my blood, though. It was hard to explain the taste, bust basically it was like dried grass and dirt, mixed with some sort of alcohol, to put it down to words. I screwed my face up, realising it was the wolf's blood.

Ugh, ew.

Just...e_w._

I felt the sensation of something wet drip down my arm and fall onto my hand, and at first I thought it was rain, but the sky was clear last I checked – back in the forest when I was with Annabeth – so I doubted it was rain. I looked down at my hand, and a line of blood was trailing down my arm at a snail's pace. It dripped to the ground, and made me feel nauseous. My shirt was torn so that my shoulder was bare and victim to the cold wind that was only just starting to blow in, and the bite was in full view, quite obviously as everyone was looking at it. Some looked worried, some looked confused. I couldn't really see, though, so who am I to say what they looked like.

My vision started to thicken, and my legs shook, so the last thing I saw... was something that looked oddly enough like...like a man with a horses body...but that can't be real.

And so I fell to the ground and unconsciousness wrapped around me like a cold, uncomfortable and unwanted blanket, and I welcomed it like it was the loveliest thing in the world. Oddly enough it was; it got me out of pain.

* * *

-X-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The first Chapter of Lupine. Did you like it? Well, I don't know. Because I'm not you. I'm hoping you did, because I edited it twice, and I'm not even sure I like the words of it myself. But oh well. c:

* * *

**_xKnucklesx_**


	4. Chapter Two - One of Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or the characters, places and etcetera that take place in those books. I own the plot and writing, although. Sigh...**

_Chapter Two_

_One of Us_

Claire was scared, to put it lightly. No, she was mind-numbingly _terrified._ So much so that her body shook with a slight tremor and she felt as though she was going to throw up the last meal she had, which happened to be stale chips and old fish.

The Beta of the Dominari pack was supposed to be at the Lookout, making sure no one left, no ifs or buts about it. But no one was there to tell _her_ to stay put like a good little doggy, although some people tried to keep her there. She ignored them, though.

And, if it wasn't obvious enough was what happening, she did not follow the order, and she ran after the chocolate wolf skimming silently through the trees.

Claire was disobeying a direct order made by the Alpha of Dominari – the small pack in which she was Beta of, but it kind of 'slipped' her mind.

When she arrived at the place that the demigods seemed to live, Camp Half-Blood as it was obviously named, she had decided to hide in the edge of the woods. And she had seen it all. She had watched the dark wolf rain chaos on the demigods, attacking right when they were eating their dinner, for god sakes.

She had felt that spark of hope buried deep inside her, the hope that Jonathon would get out alive with only a few scrapes and bruises. He was her leader, after all. Nothing should bring him down, he was fearless and strong and, well, her _Alpha_.

But that was soon smothered. Trampled to the ground with no hope of coming alight again.

All because of that one, simple god darned _demigod._

She had seen him run from the woods, not too far from her crouched position. He had been unarmed when she first glanced at him, wearing only the clothes on his back, but soon a gleaming sword had appeared in his hand – something that she couldn't really explain, not that she cared at the moment.

He had black hair, but Claire was too far to see what colour his eyes were, but she knew they were a mixture of light and dark. Pretty boy demigod, basically.

He had battled Alpha Reed bravely, though, so she could give the kid that. Although she could also tell this particular half-blood who happened to smell of the sea wasn't aware of the existence of Lupine. He could have just picked up the nearest silver utensil, and her Alpha would be weakened to the extent where a simple light kick to the skull would kill. But no, the simple-minded being had used goddamn _plates. _Not that she had been complaining at the time.

Claire had been resisting the painfully large urge to run forward ever since Jonathon set foot inside the borderline of the camp, but when she saw the dark-haired half-blood get the upper hand she nearly stepped out.

Nearly.

A hand on her forearm stopped had stopped her, although, tugging her back into the line of trees and shrubs.

"Who are you?" a female voice sounded, laced with curiosity.

Claire had turned on the ball of her heel to face the girl, not protesting when the hand dropped from her arm, because putting it_ lightly _– touch her and you will probably lose a finger, or your arm, give or take.

Her eyes had met sharp grey eyes that reminded her of Anthony, the boy that happened to be her younger cousin and the cause of a lot of headaches with his rambling. Blonde hair framed the girls face, and she was frowning the slightest bit. But Claire wasn't really concentrating on the mysterious girl, or the dimming sounds of fighting barely registering in her mind, she was focussing on what (or rather who) the teen had been holding in her arms.

''Jack, honey?'' Claire asked in a whisper, trying to ignore the shouts and growls coming from not too far away that were becoming considerably louder.

The young Lupine turned his blonde head around and looked at his Beta. His face was streaked with tears and mud, and had been shocked at the amount of cuts and bruises that covered the toddler's fair still baby-soft skin.

Claire smiled, stepping forward to take the boy from the blonde's arms. Said girl had looked at the red haired women with weariness etched on her features. Even though the look was completely unneeded for it was the kidnapped Lupine pup, Claire had registered the fact that the blonde that was obviously a stranger to the young boy felt concern for him. Good, at least she could trust the girl.

Jackson Justt grinned at her, showing of the gap in his front teeth and the obvious chip on his right incisor. His fair hair reached passed his ears and was matted with knots and streaked with mud, and to the Beta's shock blood was mixed with the dirt. She hoped to God it was Jason's, not that she wanted Jason to be hurt (even if he was a pain in her rear), but this Lupine was just a small child – he couldn't even form his speech properly.

"Cwair!'' he had squealed at her with the innocent delight every child possessed. He then reached out his painfully too-thin arms towards her (even though she knew that one Clove Justt and one Timothy Justt have been giving the twins their food instead of eating it themselves), and laughed from the plain fact that he was a child and they just did that.

''You know him?'' The girl asked, to which Claire grinned, which was considerably rare.

''Yes, yes; by the gods, yes.'' Claire breathed, although she had purposefully adding the last part of her words for the half-blood's ears.

The girl shifted her weight to her other foot, loosening her grip on Jack as the unknown-to-her-Lupine wriggled and cheered with glee at the sight of his Beta (or probably just her unnaturally bright red hair)

''What's your name, may I ask?''

Claire opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't get to even form the simple _C _of her name when a loud scream had cut her off, ripping through the air and tailed quickly by the whine of a dog – or rather, a Lupine, in this case.

''Percy,'' the blonde gasped, her grey eyes widening for a fraction of a second before she thrust the toddler she was holding into Claire's arms and set off running, and the older female had barely noticed the gleaming dagger in the teens hand as she ran.

Claire nestled Jackson away in the bush next to her ("I will, I swearzies.'' He had said when Claire told him to stay put), and barely a minute after the blonde left she arrived at the edge of a Greek-style Pavilion she had seen the half-bloods eating in.

But she didn't have time to admire the beauty of it, because what she saw wasn't exactly beautiful

Shards of glass lay on the ground, along with the unfinished food and bent cutlery. There were picnic-style tables in two rows, but towards the middle they had been pushed aside and a few were flipped – one had been completely broken, like someone had destroyed it with a baseball bat.

Half-bloods were standing in a cluster, some venturing out to look at the damage but soon they ran back. A centaur that Claire could only guess to be Chiron, the trainer of all great Heroes, was talking to the very same blonde that had found Jackson not two minutes ago. The bearded man and horse hybrid wore a grave expression, and his eyes kept flickering to something over the blonde's shoulders as he talked.

A brown heap lay motionless not ten meters from Claire. It had thick fur, a tail, and ears flat against its head; it was a wolf.

A shiver ran through the red haired Lupine's body. A rare whimper left her lips, and she sunk to the ground.

''Jonathon,'' she whispered, her voice too low for anyone to hear. People were looking over now, curious and a weary, but no one really acknowledged it.

_They aren't _people_, _her wolf snarled, _they are half-bloods. Clarissa, you know what they did. _Claire nodded numbly, her fingers twitching in random mini-seizures from being frozen for so long.

And then her wolf continued, and she couldn't help but shiver at the forbidding tone she used.

_They killed our Alpha. So we killed theirs._

Claire didn't understand. She was confused. She had heard the words loud and clear, but she was couldn't make sense with them. She felt like a small child trying to figure out high-school equations

And then she saw it, and she realised right away.

Lying on a stretcher, slowly pushing through the thick throng of god spawn, was the half-blood that smelt of the sea, the one that had screamed. The one that killed Jonathon. Percy, the blonde had said. The others of his kind were milling about around him, so much so that the two holding the stretcher had to shout, push and shove to get through the crowd. It was obvious that this Percy fellow was important to them.

_"They killed our Alpha. So we killed theirs"_. One part clicked. He was quite obviously an important person at this place, so that explained the ''theirs'', as in their metaphorical 'Alpha', but she was quite sure he wasn't _dead_, probably simply knocked out. He was wounded, and Claire noted that half of his shirt had been ripped off and was hanging limply. Ruining the shirt even more was the blood – oh, the amount of blood – that covered the orange cloth and the skin of the dark haired boys neck and chest.

She felt a sense of hate, anger and, what was it, fear? The boy that killed her Alpha _should_ be dead, he should die the painful death that Jonathon did

But he wasn't dead. She felt like killing him herself, but she couldn't.

_His neck, _her wolf snapped, _look at his neck._

She drew her eyebrows together, guiltily forgetting about her Alpha for the moment as she focussed on the dark-haired boy's throat-to-shoulder area

A gasp sounded, and she wasn't sure if it was her own or someone else's by the fact that her thoughts were swirling and she was already tipping over the edge of a complete breakdown. She clenched her hands into fists, her eyes flickering over to the body of her Alpha before returning to the demigod.

By the gods, _no_. He was only a _child_, barely a darned adult. Half-blood or not, Claire felt unintentional pity for the boy. He had killed her Alpha, yet she forgot about that for the moment.

He had been bitten. A clean bite, definitely painful and still fresh.

She hung her head for no more than ten seconds, mourning the half-blood's sanity which will most likely be lost. But the preserved grief and pity was soon replaced by anger. A gut-wrenching, blinding hatred towards the unconscious boy.

_He killed our Alpha, you idiot, _her wolf growled angrily at her, _he deserves what he got._

But Claire blocked it out. No one deserved this, even if it was the animal that had made the Dominari without a leader.

Claire stood shakily, averting her eyes from the child and forcing herself to look at her Alpha's body. She had seen Jonathon sleeping many a time in the form of a wolf, and at a first glance you'd think that he was asleep.

But Claire knew he wasn't asleep, or unconscious like his killer. He was gone, killed in battle. Never to see the light of the day or the darkness of night again. He won't get to see his pack members grow old, fall in love and bring new Lupine into the world. He won't get to guide new pack members; to banish the evil thoughts and turn them pleasant, good.

Jonathon Reed, her Alpha, best friend, and god damned schoolgirl c_rush._ He was gone.

er chest felt like it was being crushed, but she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. It was agony, to abandon his lifeless body like this, but she had to leave. Inform the pack, appoint a new Alpha, but fill in the Alpha's place until done.

They killed our Alpha, her wolf had said, so in Jonathon's dying hour he killed theirs. The demigod of the sea, the leader of Camp Half-Blood, appointed or not, was appointed a fate that can never change. And she pitied him for it.

He was Mutarien.

He was Turned by the bite of a dying Alpha.

He is one of _us._

_Lupine._

So Claire stood, shaking off the grief and the fear of what to do next, without Jonathon to guide her and help her. She walked to the line of trees that edged the woods, retrieving the toddler that was kidnapped by the disgusting beings that call themselves Heroes.

Looking over her shoulder at the camp that she will see again soon, she blinked away the tears and ran into the trees.

* * *

-X-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Look, the next chapter! Ha...haha...ha...I never upload when I'm supposed to.

So, I'm going to have the third Chapter, which will be back to Percy's first-person POV, up soon. So you can read that when it comes up if ya like. xD

I have no idea how many times I may or may not edit this and the last chapter, so I'm just going to say to bear with the half-asleep writing.

Goodie.

So...

Toodles. c:

Don't forget to maybe review?...o:

* * *

**_xKnucklesx_**

* * *

**Romance in This Book:**

This isn't going to be a romance based book, by the way. Just little smidgens of it and the occasional talk of it. But for now, Percy is going to stay with Annabeth until something else pops up. Good? Good.


	5. Chapter Three - Voices in My Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, yada yada. Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**WinterWildfire - **No, YOU are epic. c: Here's the more that you can't wait for...if that makes any sense.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Voices in My Head_

Darkness; pure black whichever way I looked, not a speck of light shining through to wherever I was. I was cloaked in the cold loneliness of it, and it ached at my bone and whipped my skin. All I could register is that it was dark and cold and it _hurt._

A voice whispered in my head. It sounded like my own, but it was rougher; wilder. It rasped and grated against my bones like a death omen.

_You have no escape, it growled, you might as well die. This is the worse fate you could have, Hero._

Everything hurt. I could hear my own bones snapping and breaking, the sharp sounds piercing my ears. I dully realised I was shivering, but I was too caught up in the pain to stop. The air was stale and smelt of blood, like a battlefield should smell of, not here. _I _shouldn't smell like blood.

I didn't know if I was lying down, or standing up. I didn't know where I was. I couldn't even form my own a cry of pain, my thoughts were jumbled. It was hard, it was like someone was holding all of my memories and thoughts just out of reach; I knew they were there I just couldn't access them_. _My head hurt, a migraine slowly starting up. My throat felt like it was closing in, making me gasp for every breath of air I could.

It was agony. Pure, gut-wrenching _agony. _I'd be lying if I didn't once think that I was going to die a slow and painful death; just like it has been promised to be countless times. But I knew this time it was different, so I dismissed the terrible thought. I couldn't explain it...it just was _different._

It felt like ice was running through my veins, poisoning my blood and turning it black. I heard a dull drone in the back of my mind, and it was a bad idea to concentrate on it, as a sharp, ringing sound sprang up. It was terrible, scattering my thoughts even further, so much that I didn't even know my own goddamn _name._

I didn't know what hurt the most; the sound or the sensation of literally being run over by a truck over and over until every bone was crushed and every muscle was torn.

I dimly recognised the sensation of fear gripping at my heart; making it even harder to breathe as I struggled to keep conscious, even though the pain was unbearable and being unconscious would probably help. It was like something was crushing my chest, choking me to silence. I tried to ignore the ringing that was slowly driving me over the edge of what most call s_anity._

I was trying to stay awake. Because if I gave in to the looming darkness, it may be the last time I close my eyes. Maybe that's why it felt different, because I was on my dying breath.

I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing the thought out of my mind. I could feel something running down my cheeks, and for a horrible moment I thought it was blood, and then I realised it was just tears.

I let out a shout, which came out guttural and rough and reminded me of an animal. It was getting worse, and I was getting colder, and the fear of the inevitable death gripped my chest like a cold hand wrapping around my heart.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, all I could do was _feel, _and what I felt was pain. My bones were shifting, grinding together and snapping and popping. I couldn't hear it, and I was so goddamn glad I couldn't, because I would've thrown up.

And then...it stopped.

Everything just _stopped._

The coppery scent of blood wafted away, the ringing faded into nothing, and better yet; the pain ceased.

I kept my eyes closed, scared that I was in some sort of torturing facility and if I opened my eyes the pain would start again. I was lying down somewhere, on a cold and slightly damp floor and it seeped into my side ever so gently, but the rest of my body felt warm and comfortable, like a blanket was covering me. I sucked in a deep breath, treasuring the clean smelling air, even though it was stale, it was better than smelling blood.

I built up the courage to open my eyes – what's the worst that could happen? I could faintly recognise the surroundings; a green, murky light seeping through a dusty window, wooden floor boards that creaked ever so often. The shelves were packed with numerous things, and a room-length table sat next to him with bits and bots laying on the surface.

I lay there for who knows how long, it could've been hours, or moments. I just lied there, trying to piece together my own name. I could see the specks of dust on an old jar across the room, and colours I never knew existed. Reds and blues and greens all mixed into one, forming where the light flowed into the room. I wrote it off as just that; the light.

I could smell weird things, like a vinegar scented object somewhere near me, the smell strong and sharp and I'll admit it make me a little queasy. The scent of strawberries hit me as soon as I blocked out the vinegar, sweet yet sour. I huffed out a laugh that sounded a little rough, and all I could do was dismiss it as not using my voice for a while as I let my eyes flutter shut.

A weary tiredness weighed me down, and slowly yet surely I drifted off to sleep, welcoming the darkness, this time.

(It's just that I didn't notice I had fur and a tail...)

* * *

I woke up like you would normally wake up: like I had been drinking the night before. I groaned, not savouring the feeling of my whole body aching with exhaustion, like I hadn't just been asleep.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, blinking away the blurriness that consumed my sight. I tried not to think about the dream – I hoped to gods it was a dream – and instead looked around.

Wait, wait, wait. Hold the damn phone, Mary.

I wasn't in my cabin.

I was in an attic.

As in, the attic of the Big House kind of attic.

''What the _heck_.'' I moaned, getting to my feet. And I was hungry. Like, really hungry. If I told the truth, Percy Jackson is always hungry. I peeked out the window, and I could faintly see the sun rising. Oh gods, I'm awake early (even though knowing camp, being up at dawn is considered sleeping in). The events of last night weren't exactly peachy, okay; I didn't get to have dinner. I was too busy fighting a goddamn werewolf.

_Lupine, _something whispered hoarsely, echoing back and forth until the word repeated over and over. It was the voice from my dream. Hoarse and rough, but so much like my own. It frightened me, to say the least.

I covered my ears, closing my eyes tightly.

It didn't stop.

_Lupine...Lupine..._

_No escape..._

_You may as well be dead, Hero._

It kept on coming, repeating the same words over and over. It sounded like a million people shouting, but only one person whispering quietly as well. It was insanity, and it scared me probably more than the contents of my deathly ominous and paralysing painful dream.

_Stop, _I thought. My voice was drowned out by the crazy mutterings.

_Stop it, please, _I begged, now on my knees and holding my head.

They didn't cease.

_Stop, _I repeated. This time it was different. My voice, even though it was in my head, was louder and firmer than before.

It stopped.

I relaxed my hands ever so slightly, letting out the breath I must have been holding. I wearily stood, listening for any signs of the Voice coming back.

After a minute, it still hadn't.

Five minutes, and it was still quiet.

I pulled my fingers through my hair, allowing myself to heave a shuddering breath. It was all in my head, nothing more and nothing less.

I stretched slowly, letting out a breath as a _crack _met each movement. I realised I wasn't exactly wearing a shirt, but I guess that's because my other one was completely destroyed. I walked to a mirror in the corner of the room, brushing the dust off, and cautiously looked at my neck. What I expected was a bleeding wound, maybe a bandage, but it was just a scar, pale and white against my tanned skin. Maybe I had some nectar or something. Then I must've sleepwalked to the attic for some reason, even though I have no memory of sleepwalking as a child, or ever before.

I shook my head to clear the unwanted thoughts, and walked towards the stairs at the end of the room, walking quickly down them and not even bothering to close to trap-door. I padded as softly as I could through the house, holding my breath as to not alert Mr D or Chiron.

I successfully made it out with no sightings of the two that run the Camp, but then I saw them in the dining Pavilion, with some other campers who were up at this time, most of them asleep on their feet. But they weren't having breakfast, much to my stomachs displeasure. They were arguing; talking over the top of each other, waving their hands, and making an overall fuss. I'm guessing it was from the body of the Lupine lying in the middle of the place, and the not totally cleared mess.

I eyed the dead Lupine, wincing a little as I skipped up the steps. I'm not going to even attempt to get through that mess, okay, the other demigods can be scary when they are provoked, and pushing passed them would provoke them just a tad. Instead, I took the leisure to lean against the nearest column, deciding to figure out what they were arguing about.

''But it's a...a ..._wolf_! It could've killed us!'' a girl with her back to me exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Her nails were painted red, and she was wearing a designer jacket. Aphrodite kid, from the looks of it.

''It's a Lupine, actually. Not a werewolf.'' Another, an obvious Australian accent in her voice. Bingo, they were talking about the creature.

The first girl rolled her eyes. ''It stinks, though!'' she whined, stamping her foot against the concrete ground.

''You would too if you were dead.'' The Australian girl replied back, her tone dead-pan and bored. She leant against the table behind her, sighing. She had wavy brown hair, and eyes that were actually a lot like my own – green, but blue, and you couldn't distinguish which was which – and she was tall. Oh, yeah, daughter of Nemesis, I remember her. Katie Cinamone, I'm pretty sure. She cursed the whole Aphrodite and Ares cabin to think they were cats. It made Capture the Flag very interesting, let me tell you.

''But its _dead_, Katie! Can't you see that? And it's where we e_at_.'' The Aphrodite girl squealed.

''_You'll_ be dead if you don't shut_ up_ in two damn seconds.'' A black haired girl snarled. She was wearing all dark colours except for her camp shirt – a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and ankle-boots. Daughter of Ares, I suspect. I laughed quietly at that, making sure that they didn't hear me, though. Probably would come off as a creeper, listening to their conversation and all. I was just gathering information, is all.

Before the Aphrodite girl could answer, a sharp voice cut over her: ''_Marzia_!''

An Apollo boy with short brown hair – Brandon, I think – had shouted the name. He stood next to a girl with red-brown hair, who was looking a little annoyed and was tapping her nails against her arm in an ADHD-only way.

A girl with curly dark hair and bright green eyes bounced over, a small grin on her red lips. ''Yes?'' she chirped, crossing her arms over her chest. (No, I was not paying attention to the fact that her chest was slightly bigger than most girls. Not at all. I have a girlfriend, you know).

''Where's Rachel's comic book?'' Brandon asked, not looking as annoyed as the girl who could only be his girlfriend. He was acting like this was a normal occurrence. It could be, I don't know, I don't pay attention to every single camper 24/7. That'd be a bit weird.

Marzia – who I remember to be a Hermes child – shrugged, her face blank with a hint of confusion. ''Dunno.'' She answered. I detected an accent – New Zealand, probably.

''Empty your pockets.'' The girl that could only be Rachel pitched in then, looking at Marzia with a miffed expression. She was pretty, for sure, and had laugh lines, so she obviously smiled and laughed a lot.

Marzia looked honestly confused to me, innocence the perfect description of her expression. She dug her hands into the pockets of her slacks – I don't think she really cared what she looked like, but this is coming from a guy in only a pair of basketball shorts – and fumbled around a bit. Shock filtered quickly across her face, and she slowly withdrew her right hand, a bent and rolled up comic book clasped in her fingers. She sheepishly smiled, handing it back to its rightful owner.

Rachel opened her mouth to snap at her, because from what I could grasp at the book was originally in good condition. But she didn't get to.

''Percy? What the hell!'' An accented voice shouted, the tone of their words confused. Last time I checked, that's my name. No one else named Percy at this camp. By why the sudden need to curse to hell?

I averted my eyes from the little comic-book-scene, and instead met the blue eyes of Amelia, the only child of Zeus in this place (she was trapped in the lotus casino, and was born before the pact between her father, mine, and our uncle; like the Hades children), who sat next to Katie. She was looking at me with pure disbelief, like I was suddenly floating in the air in only my undies or something. Maybe it was the without-a-shirt-ness. I don't know. But it made me uncomfortable, especially from a girl that was that pretty.

I was made aware that everyone had stopped talking after her exclamation, and but everyone I mean _everyone_. I stood up straight, shifting from my right foot to the left, and then back again.

''Um...Yes?'' I managed to conjure up my answer, my voice suddenly very loud in the silence.

Naturally, as soon as I spoke, the talking started up again like a trigger. Campers muttered to themselves, or talked to the nearest person to them. Most of them looked at me more than once, and I've got to admit it made me a little uncomfortable, not to mention confused. Most of them looked shocked or disbelieving, except for Marzia, who was...looking down her own shirt. Also Katie and another Ares girl – Keito, I think. They were trying to make each other blink first, clicking and making weird faces.

Hey, at least they weren't talking about me.

''What?'' I asked, raking my eyes over the crowd, which was slowly itching closer.

The crowd parted a little, just enough for Chiron to roll through on his wheelchair. ''Percy, my boy,'' he started, but didn't quite finish. The campers quietened down, obviously wanting to hear what the Director of Camp said, judging from all the eyes now trained on the old centaur.

Chiron closed his eyes, looking quite confused to me. Little odd, I guess.

''What is it?'' I prodded, quirking one of my brows up.

''Perseus, what do you remember from last night?''

I shrugged slight, just a twitch of my shoulders. ''I saw the Lupine attacking, and I went to help. I fought it for about five minutes, and then it pinned me and bit my neck,'' I reached a hand up subconsciously to rub at the scar, bring my eyebrows together in confusion. ''Then I passed out, woke up just before.''

''Did you kill it?'' Katie asked loudly, narrowing her eyes a little.

I nodded, ''Silver dagger, too. It's still there.''

My eyes flickered over to the wolf's body, and noticed that no one would go within three meters of the thing. I looked at Chiron, dropping my arm to my side again. ''Why?''

''Perce, did you get any ambrosia or nectar after you woke up, perhaps?'' Amelia chipped in, pushing herself off of the table and walking over to me, stopping about a meter in front of Chiron and crossing her arms lightly. She had accidently kicked Katie in the shin, and said girl was glaring at the back of the daughter of Zeus's head, but didn't actually appear hurt.

The look of concern on the English girl's face was flattering, seeing as we have only talked three or four times. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak with the sharp gaze boring into my own confused eyes. She frowned, chewing her lip a little in that way that only certain girls could make freaking _adorable_, and then looked over her shoulder at Chiron.

The two seemed to have a telepathic moment, which was rather creepy, and it seemed to end when Chiron nodded thoughtfully to himself. His eyes had glazed over, and he was wearing the same look that Annabeth often had; like he was in his own world, lost in his very own mind.

''Percy, you lost a grievous amount of blood. You slipped into, ah, a coma. We don't know how or why. We bandaged the bite on your neck, but didn't stitch it.''

I only registered a few words at a time. _Coma_ was one of the main ones, though. Main, as in bold, italicised and underlined, in size 72 font.

Maybe...maybe that was the darkness? I shivered at the thought of the dream I had been trapped in not twenty minutes ago, and instead focussed on what was happening now. Forget the past, right? Haha...ha...not likely.

''If you had no ambrosia, then why...'' The green eyed daughter of Hermes decided to join into the conversation, but her words trailed off for a moment. She looked at my neck, where the scar was sitting. ''Then why are you healed?'' she continued in a barely there whisper.

In the shock all I could do was blink repeatedly, and open and close my mouth numerous times. It probably made me look like a fish, although. ''Wait...you mean I had no nectar? Ambrosia? Not even a smidgen?'' I said at last.

Heads were shaken, not one face looked doubtful. ''We thought it would be too risky whilst you were unconscious.'' Marzia said, and I faintly remembered in the back of my mind that she was one of the campers that served in the infirmary often.

''You could have walked in your sleep, and somehow acquired some?'' Rachel said, going back to the previous situation. She said it in a tone that most children of Athena took on when they were thinking deeply about something, like she was just throwing things out there aloud so her brain could piece the things together quicker. The thirteen-or-so-year-old girl rolled the comic book up, flattened it out, and then repeated the process. For someone who was so angry about it being ruined, she didn't seem to care now.

I realised that people were waiting for an answer to her statement, and shook my head once more. I managed to avoid a certain demigod's blue eyes, but only because she was kind of still looking at me and it was making me embarrassed. Not to mention all the accents mingling together were making my head hurt a little.

No one spoke after that; all you could hear was the dull crumple of paper coming from Rachel, and the faint sound of water against the sand. The forest was silent, like it was trying to decide with us.

I was chewing my lip raw, basically drowning in the thick tension in the air, when everyone was suddenly pulled out their own thoughts. A single shout, and to say it wasn't random was lying: ''_Purple!_''

It made me and most of the others jump, and all eyes went to the owner of the voice. Marzia was sitting on the table closest to the edge of the Pavilion, grinning to herself and tapping her nails absentmindedly against the wood. Her legs swung back and forth like a child's, and she muttered to herself, her eyes clouding over as she did so.

_Oh_-kay then...

That girl is just a tad weird.

Scratch that, everything about that girl is weird, down to her frizzy hair and her vivid green eyes that seemed to glimmer with a little insanity.

Amelia made a move to talk, the shout seemingly making people want to fill the silence, but she was interrupted by something that was even futherly confusing me and the others. (Like we needed _more _confusion).

A girl no older than four of five stumbled into the Pavilion, her legs barely holding her own weight. She was wearing a raggedy jacket and ripped jeans with way too many rips to consider 'hip and cool'. Her breath was coming in quick gasps, and her brown eyes were too big for her head. She shook, and then fell to her knees, whimpering and crying silently.

What chilled me even more than her dirt-and-blood covered skin, and her gaunt looking appearance, or even the soul-scraping sobs, was when she spoke. Like the Lupine, just last night, had spoken to me.

_Help, _she gasped in my mind, but the voice was mature and elder, not the little girls voice, _our mother. She is – was – pregnant. Her water broke; we were heading towards New York. Please, help me, she's weak and she may die, and she's all alone in the forest._

No one made a move; they just stood there, frozen. Amelia even went as far as to take a delicate step back. Probably too much shock in one morning, I'm going to say.

''Where?'' I asked her, keeping my voice light and softer than a whisper, as not to sound crazy to the other demigods (even though a certain pretty strawberry blonde girl shot be a weird look). The girl was completely silent, which effectively gave me no answer. I was starting to wonder if she had even heard me, but _no duh I was speaking in my head_, when I realised with a jolt that she wasn't breathing. I dropped to my knees, placing two fingers on the inner flesh of her wrist, and waited.

A dull, _thumpthump...thumpthump._

Her chest was moving ever so gently, hardly taking in any breath at all. ''Help.'' I said, looking up.

Marzia and Amelia were the first to snap out of it, and they both asked what was wrong at the same time.

''She's passed out, I think. Hardly there pulse. Someone take her to the infirmary.'' I answered, standing up and looking down at the dark-haired young girl. Her skin _was _a little too pale; it would've been a beautiful olive toned pallor if it was not, from what I can make out. She was very thin, and the cuts littering her body weren't exactly deep, but they weren't healed properly and some were infected. And she was only about five years old. Poor thing.

Let's just hope her said mother is a little better.

Two campers immediately swooped in, one picking up the small girl gently in his arms, and the other accompanying him as they walked towards the Big House. It looked like Rachel and Brandon, but I wasn't really concentrating on that.

''Why don't you just take her there, lazyass?'' Marzia asked, scrunching her nose up. I felt oddly offended by that, but pushed it aside. It wasn't like she was _trying _to insult me.

''I've gotta go check something out. Amelia, you, come with me.''

Amelia didn't object, which was surprising since I expected her to at least shout a few of those British curses she seems to say a lot, but instead she looked a little relieved to be doing something other than working things out and just being confused. Marzia, on the other hand, looked a little doubt full. I didn't stay to explain although, because I was running towards the forest surrounding the camp.

''Where are you going? And why do you need me?'' I faintly heard Marzia ask.

Someone groaned – I'm guessing it was Amelia – and soon two pairs of feet were following directly behind him.

''Perce, this is out of the camp barrier, you know?'' Amelia said, her voice weary. We had stopped right on the tree line, where the barrier formed. I looked at her, and sighed. She was chewing her lip again. And it was that adorable-as-a-kitten way, too.

Marzia, meanwhile, seemed a little thrilled by it. Her eyes were a light with that same insanity that may or may not be in her eyes earlier, and I was yet again reminded why she was a daughter of Hermes.

''It's fine. Honestly, I go in here almost every day.'' I assured her. I pulled my infamous half-smirk, cocking my head to the side. ''Besides, you've got Percy Jackson here as your leader and protection.''

That brought her out of it. She glared at me, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. ''Jackson, cut the act, we all know you gotta take Annabeth in there whenever you go in, you bloody scared little twat.'' she said, grinning. Ah, there's the British curses I've been looking for.

''Why are we going in there anyway?'' Marzia asked, quirking an eyebrow in a way that perfectly out-matched my own. Damn girls and their always-being-better-ness.

''There's someone in there. We need to help her.'' I answered, not thinking before I said things like usual.

''How do you know that?'' Marzia prodded, frowning. Damnit. The only time this girl decides to be sane is when she asking the hard questions.

''Artemis told me. Sent me a telepathic message. However she did it, I don't know, but she is a goddess, so...'' I trailed off, shrugging. I wasn't going to say the girl said it to me telepathically, they'd either think I finally lost my marbles, or that the girl was some sort of monster. She might've been, but I didn't really want to think about that.

They bought it, both nodding grimly, but a flash of uncertainty showed in Amelia's blue eyes.

''That's why.'' Marzia said suddenly, smiling a little.

''What?''

''That's why you wanted me to come. To take care of this person you're talking about. Oh, I'M LOVED!'' she gushed, looking a little crazy.

Take back what I said about her being sane.

''Right, come on, then.'' I muttered, and turned to jog into the forest. That conversation probably took up a lot of precious time.

I scanned my eyes over the trees, the two girls walking not two feet behind him. Amelia was gracefully and quiet, barely making a sound except for her breathing – and even that was soft. Marzia, although, was unintentionally loud and kept on stepping on twigs that snapped and set of a loud _CRACK. _

We were searching for at least an hour, but to no avail. I couldn't see anything suspicious at all, or remotely interesting.

I was just about to announce that we go back, when a nail dug into my back. I winced, turning around to see Amelia there, her eyes widened ever so slightly.

''Over there, look.'' She whispered, her gaze set on something over my shoulder. I turned my head, scanning the trees with narrowed green eyes, and then I saw them. Wearing a dress that could be barely recognised as white from all the dirt and grass stains on it, was a woman. Or at least I hoped it was a woman. It could've been a rock with a fashion sense. A flash of bright red appeared through the earthy tones of the forest, standing out like a sore thumb.

The mother, maybe?

I crept closer as fast as I could, praying to all and any gods that Marzia didn't stand on any more twigs, or trip over, or exclaim random words. I was surprisingly silent with my steps, but it probably came from years upon_ years _of training, and like said before, Amelia was as well.

''Come on, sweetheart, you can do it.'' A feminine voice said, her voice laced with enthusiasm that seemed a little forced. I couldn't see what was happening through the scenery, but the closer I crept the more clear it became, if only by a little bit. The woman was lying down, her face contorted. Her body from waist down was hidden by another woman, and the ring of trees around them, but her face was visible. Gaunt, mud covered, flushed and tear-streaked.

Another shout emitting from the woman in the dress's mouth, but this time I heard tears. And then the cry of a split through the air, making me wince more than it should've. (It hurt my ears, okay, I have nothing against babies. That would be a bit hypocritical seeing as I used to be a baby not seventeen years ago).

I slipped silently through the trees, wanting a closer look. I didn't realise that I was holding Riptide ballpoint pen style in my hand until I accidentally stabbed my leg with it. It was a fabulous way to realise you're holding a concealed weapon that is not only sharp, but is one of the only ones that can actually hurt a demigod, by the way. Actually, a lot of things could kill demigods.

I slowed down when I was in proper seeing distant, standing against a tree with a thick enough trunk to conceal myself, seeing Amelia do the same thing next to me, and Marzia climbing a nearby oak. Peeking around the brim, I took in the scene completely.

The young woman with bright red hair that was obviously from a bottle that I had seen before sat on a tree stump. She was smiling warmly, and with a jolt I realised she only had one eye. Her left eye was just a rather gruesome scar where your eyelids would meet. Her right eye was blue, resembling the sky rather perfectly.

In front of her was another woman that could only be the little girl's mum. Olive skin, sharp but pretty features that weren't hidden by the dirt and tears on her cheeks. She was cradling a very small baby in her hands, wrapped in a dark cloth twice over and was grinning down at the small creature. The baby wasn't crying, it was just looking at its mothers eyes – as if transfixed. Pink skin, small fingers curled up at its chest, it was the perfect portrait of innocent to me.

I found myself chewing my lip again, and no doubt it'll hurt later. Maybe they were Lupine? The girl _had _spoken in my mind, even though it wasn't really her voice.

I was started to doubt why I had come here. Maybe it was because the girl's voice resembled the one that had echoed in my head earlier – rough, cold and near insane sounding. It struck a chord, I guess.

I stepped back, about to retreat slowly.

Then-

A crash, a shout, and a loud thumping sound. Marzia lay on the ground, having fallen from her perch in the tree. I winced, stepping out before the two women could react.

Amelia followed suit, looking to her side and Marzia – who was nursing a bleeding nose – and then to the two could-be-Lupine.

_It looks like an attack, show your innocence. _That voice again. I shivered, but obeyed. I didn't know what it was, but natural instinct told me to follow it.

I let my magical pen-sword drop to the ground, and lifting my hands with the palms facing outwards – the universal sign of _don'tkillmepleaseIdon'thaveanyweaponssee. _

The red haired woman was on her feet seconds after Marzia had landed, something that sounded startlingly similar to a dog's growl coming from her mouth. Her single blue eye was alight with different emotions stringing together – hate, anger, grief, pity. I couldn't single out one, and whenever I thought it was anger flickering in the blue depths, it turned to grief the next second. Why the anger? Why the _sadness_?

She clenched and unclenched her hands, and with a quick glance I saw her fingernails were sharpened and elongated just the slightest bit, resembling claws now. I'll admit, it's a little unsettling.

Okay, _really_ unsettling.

''Look, I-'' my words were broken off by a savage snarl of ''You!''

And then she leaped forward. Her clawed hands were outstretched towards my throat, and she ignored the shouts sounding from each of the girls' mouths. The anger in her eyes bubbled up, and out of all the emotions that replaced them I got the intentions she had.

_Murder._

Her hands closed around my throat.

I fell back.

* * *

-X-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't you just _love _cliffhangers? c:

Fabulous, they are.

GUYS, THIS IS EIGHT PAGES LONG AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME? o-o

I squeezed this out in like five days, so that's an accomplishment. -slowclap.-

Also, OC'S! Gotta love OC's. They're fabulous. If you don't like them, though, then I may or may not throw you into the Styx or something. I love 'em.

I don't know why, but in my mind I'm leaning towards Amelia and Percy being together? I dunno why...

So, thoughts on that?

**No it is not incest. JESUS CHRIST PEOPLE.**

**It is firmly stated that dating is allowed as long as the pair _weren't from the same cabin._**

(If you're wondering: No, I do **_NOT _**ship Thalia and Percy. Those two will never have romantic feelings for each other, guys, face it. They are just friends, and their bond is brother-sister-bestfriendy. I'm a dreeeeeam crusher. Nah, I'm just the speaker of ze truth.)

So, likie likie the OC's?

Marzia is just fabulous.

And Claire is too badass and awesome for words.

'Nuff said.

* * *

**_ xKnucklesx_**

* * *

**_P.S. If I slip out of first person and go to first, just tell me in the reviews? I tend to do that a lot, but Percy's POV is to be in first person. I'll have the occasional third-person POV in another characters view like last chapter and the prologue. _**

**_P.P.S. Does anyone like Mayday Parade, Imagines Dragons and/or the song If I Die Young?_**


	6. Chapter Four - Badassery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, etc. Uncle Rick does (shocking, I know).**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**WinterWildfire -** This is what is going to happen. c: Ha...yeah. And thanks. :3 It's nice to know people look forward to reading my works.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Badassery_

Claire wasn't sure why she stopped to help the pregnant woman. Maybe it was because she lost a child herself, and she didn't want the same to happen to this woman. She didn't want her to go through the pain that Claire had, the unbearable ache that is still hiding there to this day. Maybe it was because they were both of the same kind – Lupine.

The woman was beautiful, and would've been perfect if it weren't for what the wildness of this forest has done to her. Dark bags under her eyes, and gaunt and bony arms and fingers. Even her dress looked like it was expensive beforehand; a beautiful white with lacework, and now it was ruined beyond repair.

She needed help, and it was obvious. She needed someone, _anyone. _ So Claire became that someone; she helped. She held the woman's hand, saying words of encouragement. After some time, the new life had arrived. Claire had shrugged off the dark blue overcoat she was wearing and wrapped the precious bundle up.

She didn't say anything afterwards, because what was there to say? All this woman needed was to hold her child before it could see all the horrors in the world, both natural and supernatural. Claire herself was yet to face another horror, going to the Lookout and telling the pack the news.

If she left now she would get there in under an hour, she wasn't planning on it; she still needed to give a helping hand, even if it was minor.

But things didn't go accordingly to plan (but when do they ever do?).

Three figures crashed into the small area clear of any trees, one of them quite literally crashing to the ground holding a bloodied nose. The other two stood, spread apart like it was an ambush. But she knew otherwise.

Because it was Him.

The one who killed Jonathon.

Why he was here, Claire had no idea. But she didn't care.

His companions were both female, but gender didn't matter, because they were all Half-Bloods. She zoned in on him, lifting herself up into a stand.

His dark hair, the green eyes, the look on his face;_ confusion, anger, _like he deserved to feel such an emotion after what he did.

He still smelled of the sea, sharp and pleasant. Then there was that smell that all Half-Bloods acquired, like blood but sweeter – Ichor. But Claire caught _something _else. Something Claire didn't like, oh no, not at _all_. Something that made her wolf growl, snarling and spitting like a cornered animal. Her vision tunnelled, and the gentle anger she felt reared its head.

Because she smelt blood.

And it was Jonathon's blood.

Her wolf took control (or did She?), relishing in the terrible anger that Claire felt. Her finger nails lengthened into sharp claws, a semi-morph that took no time at all to perfect. A shortly followed, a savage and cold sound that ripped through the air. It took her a moment to realise it was her own self making the sound.

A look of fleeting panic crossed the boy – Percy's – face, and Claire didn't even realise she was running forward until she heard a girl screaming the Killer's name. She faltered at the strangled and worry-filled cry, but didn't stop.

_Twenty meters. _

He was reaching for something in his pocket, fixing Claire with a look that made her feel like hiding. He looked at her like she was a monster, just another beast to be killed.

But just because she was, doesn't mean that he wasn't either.

_Fifteen meters. _

He looked at his company, saying something she didn't quite catch. She distantly heard the sounds of their reproaching shouts directed towards him this time.

_Ten meters. _

He pulled out a simple ball-point pen, and Claire fought back the urge to scoff. What, is he going to write her an apology letter for killing someone? Stab her with the tip? It's not like a damn pen was going to kill her, or yet, even hurt her.

Well, he was taller. And stronger. And trained. Maybe he could kill her with just a simple classroom pen, and not to mention he was like her now. But Claire had something he didn't – she was a Lupine trained to kill with her abilities.

_Five meters._

The pen morphed into a meter long glowing sword, and the new and probably unbeknownst of Lupine held it perfectly. Of course, they learnt how to fight in this camp. Better than a letter, at least.

_One meter._

She was getting ready to leap and attack, when his eyes changed. Instead of advancing, she gasped and lost her footing. Claire stumbled, and when she straightened herself, she stared at the teen towering over her with a newfound shock.

Silver and gold. Bright, shining, _beautiful _silver that seemed to glow, with golden lines twisting their way into the bright iris, turning the frightening colour beautiful.

She was frozen – her knees locked, her arms still, heck, even her breathing was shallow and hardly there. She looked into the eyes that were a terrifying mix of scary and beautiful. Her wolf whined and keeled over, sounding like a dog that had just been kicked, and it brought pain to Claire, but she forced herself to ignore it.

One word rang through her ears, the word that she dreaded to hear even when she said it herself.

''_Alpha_,'' she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse to even herself. She wasn't exactly scared, but she was wart. She _had_ just tried to attack him. Her new Alpha.

The feeling had slowly come back to her limbs, but she just fell to her knees. Moving her eyes to the ground in front of her, she tried to ignore the whimpers and whines of her wolf and awaited the reaction of Percy Jackson.

* * *

My first instincts are normally to fight back.

Drop to the ground, dodge out of the way.

Pull out Riptide.

Slash, stab, hit, crunch – a new body to add to the high count.

But this time was...different. Sure, the chick was a little spooky. One eye, paired with hair that looked like flames more than anything with that angry look, and let's not forget the claws that could probably dice me up like a block of freaking cheese.

I mean, I've battled dozens of monsters, a few gods and even a titan, that were all scarier, bigger and much more life-threatening then her. This was_ nothing_.

But for some reason I don't think that her being less lethal then my other enemies is what made me less nervous, less scared. In fact, I wasn't scared at all. I was calm. I wasn't nervous about the claws, or the murderous look, or even the single eye shining a brilliant gold. Because I knew she was like the wolf I killed (and regrettably so) last night. A Lupine, but in human form.

No, I wasn't scared because for some reason I didn't particularly know or trust, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. I knew she _couldn't _hurt me. But why, well, that's a mystery I'd like to know. But at the moment, I had to act.

I caught the rusty smell of blood, and cast my eyes sideways for a second.

''Amelia, take Marzia to the infirmary. I can smell the blood everywhere.'' I said to the two girls, reaching into the kangaroo-pouch of my hoodie pocket for Riptide.

''No, idiot! We're not leaving you here with _another _one.'' Amelia snapped back.

''It's just a nose bleed, you butt.'' Marzia said, replying more calmly then Amelia, but her voice was muffled.

''Fine, just stay out of the way then,'' I muttered in reply, flicking off the cap to my pen. I faced the redhaired werewolf, Riptide glowing dimly in my hand.

_She's Lupine. _Oh great, that damn voice was back.

_Gee, you think. I think the claws gave it away. Or maybe it was the glowing of the eye. Who knows?_

_She shouldn't be attacking you. _(I guess even the creepy voice in my head didn't have the idiocy to react to my sarcasm).

_Why do you say that?_ I asked, audibly sighing.

The only answer I got was a string of growls and curses, and I had to admit they sounded a lot like a dog's growl – maybe it was a wolf. Maybe it was a Lupine.

Why was she attacking me? I don't know. I normally don't have to think of a good reason for a monster to attack me. I'm a half-blood, and they're evil creatures. It's kill or be killed with them. But this was more of an anger fuelled attack, judging from her expression. There's that small possibility that she might've known the werewolf I killed, which I guess could give her a reason to be a _little _angry. (Scratch that, she looked furious).

I ground my teeth together, pushing the troubling thoughts out of my head, and tightening my hand on the hilt of Riptide I got ready to meet her attack with one of my own. She was getting closer, and something told me she could've got to me sooner if she just quickened her pace.

She was no less than a meter away, which made me come to the conclusion that she was in fact going to rip me to shreds, despite that feeling that she _wasn't_ going to...well, she stopped. Just stopped. Frozen in place, like a statue. She could've passed as one of Medusa's statues, if not a little bit of an unusual one. I don't think that's a normal tactic in the whole rip-shred-kill method all monsters seemed to possess towards yours truly.

Upon further inspection, she looked thoroughly spooked, which is probably why that whole semi-morph thing had slipped away. A single shocked blue eye stared at me, and with a quick glance I saw her fingernails were as stubby and chewed away as ever.

But then –

''_Alpha,_'' she whispered, her voice scratchy and cracked, like she was forcing back tears. She dropped to her knees, bowing her head. With one hand she brushed away the hair from her neck, leaving one side bare. She looked like she was surrendering, honestly.

Was it a trap? You'd never know with, you know, _werewolves. _(Which, in fact, I didn't even know existed until last night)

What had she said – Alpha?

I heard that slightly familiar grunt that normally came paired with the little voice that seemed to like to both scare and intrigue me when it spoke.

I took a weary step back, slipping Riptide into the sheath on my side, keeping one hand on the hilt in order to draw it if necessary.

''Amelia, Marzia – take the girl's mother to camp.'' I said after a stretch of silence, glancing up and looking at the daughter of Zeus. The two girls were looking just as confused as I felt, and Amelia especially was sporting a look of concern.

But she nodded anyway, walking towards the woman who had been looking on the whole thing with frightened eyes, clutching her newborn like it was to blow away in the wind. With a little coaxing, Amelia was able to get her to stand, and they walked into the trees, following the trail the three had created whilst still searching. Marzia cast a look over her shoulder, still clutching her nose, although the blood had ceased to drip.

When I had lost sight of the three, I returned my attention to the still kneeling Lupine.

''I could just kill you right now, you know.'' I said after a long stretch of silence. I was still trying to decide if werewolves were cast into the normal 'Monsters' group, or if they were something different altogether. But for now they were what I classify as a monster – attacking the camp, trying to attack my own self – so I would treat them so.

Even though I was still unsure.

The werewolf raised her head, defiance blazing across her face ''You should be humbled that someone would show such respect and drop all their defences – and for someone like you, as well.'' She snapped.

I didn't mean to laugh, but I did anyway. ''Uh, sorry then.'' I said. I was being civil to the werewolf that was ready to make me into Shredded Percy ('Just like Percy, only in a million pieces!') not five minutes ago. Lovely. Next I'll be asking the next Giant I come across if they wanted to go get some tea and catch a movie together.

She muttered something under her breath, and after no hesitation pushed herself up into a stand. She was shorter than average, but from what I can gather so far, she makes up for the missing head of height with a meter of what I liked to call Badassery.

There was a few moments where no one spoke, or even made a sound. There were too many questions flying through my mind, and it was hard to focus on just one. But after a hesitating start, I pinned down one.

''You called me Alpha,'' I said, scanning her face for any emotional reaction to the word.

The Lupine woman scanned my eyes, as if they were about to change colour or something, and with the slightest of sighs she nodded her head. ''I did.''

''Why?''

She shook her head this time, biting the inside of her lip. ''I'll tell you whenever I can,'' she said.

I didn't like the answer for many reasons, but the main one was that she was implying she'd see me again.

''I must leave. I have to tell the pack of Jonathon's death.'' Her single eye widened, making me wonder if she was even meant to say the name in the first place.

And then it clicked –

''Is Jonathon the Lupine that...that passed?'' I asked, choosing my words carefully. He had not passed peacefully, he died in pain, and I had caused that pain. I hadn't really been that bothered by it, even though I regretted it the slightest bit. But saying it aloud was different, it just made the sudden guilt that was pricking at me stab down painfully.

The woman's single eye flared that brilliant gold. She wore a look that honestly scared me, although I hoped it didn't show.

''Don't you _dare _speak his name.'' She spat.

I took another small step back, my eyes landing everywhere but the very angry female in front of me. I just hoped she didn't change her mind about slicing me up.

As something I hoped could be a sign of peace, I pulled Riptide out of its sheath. She stumbled back, shock replacing the anger. Regret was hidden somewhere, but I quickly held up one hand in a surrendering gesture and returned Riptide into its pen form. She watched on silently as I put the pen in the pocket of my jumper, and offered her a small smile.

''Yes,'' she said suddenly, her voice quiet like she was telling me a secret. Maybe it was a secret, I don't know. ''Jonathon was killed last night.'' _By you,_ I knew she probably added on mentally.

I looked at the ground, studying the fallen leaves and twigs. I couldn't meet her eyes, although looking at the fierce blue iris wasn't something I really wanted to do anyway, because_ damn_, she was scary.

''I'm Percy,'' I said, realising I can't just keep calling her 'redhead' in my mind, ''Percy Jackson.''

''Son of Poseidon.'' She murmured in response, although it was more of a statement then a question. I've always wondered how everyone that isn't mortal could tell that.

I nodded, looking up for a split second. Imagine my surprise when I saw her smiling. Gods, this woman has a lot of mood swings.

''I'm Claire.'' She said, holding the pendant on a golden necklace I hadn't noticed before. It looked like a wolf.

Nodding a goodbye, she turned around, walking in the opposite direction. You wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it specifically, but there was a small path twisting and twining through the trees.

Just as I was about to turn around myself and go back, she stopped at the tree-line.

''Percy?'' she asked, turning her head. She hesitated, and seemed to have a conversation with herself in her mind for a few moments, before nodding to herself. ''Can you do a favour for me?''

A monster – although she only looked like that when she was glaring me down – asking a favour of me. That's new. Although a lot of new things have been happening lately.

I nodded anyway, despite the odd feeling. ''Sure.''

''Can you...'' she trailed off, looking like she was trying to talk herself out of it, but nevertheless she continued on, ''Can you bury Jonathon...Please?''

I blinked. I hadn't really been expecting that.

I felt a little bit of a bitter irony, the one to kill the victim having to bury him.

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. ''Sure.''

Claire smiled in return, a small and thankful smile. ''Thank you.'' She said softly.

* * *

-X-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My note-

How long was it this time? Two weeks. Yes. Two Weeks. You see, I have no real excuse for this, but let me just say: people saw me, and they came up with the term and meaning of 'Procrastination'.

I didn't really read through this chapter, so if you spot something off, or don't make sense of something, then please tell me. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Story Note-

**No, this story isn't going too fast. No, I am not diving straight into the plot. **This story isn't centred on Percy getting Turned and becoming Alpha, although it's a very big part of it.

**No, Percy isn't officially the Alpha yet. No, the eye-colour has nothing to do with him becoming Alpha. It is just his special eye-colour, nothing more, nothing less. **

**And ****_no, _****Claire and Percy will ****_never _****have love interest. **(One: it can't happen. An Alpha and Beta can't have romantic relationship with each other; I reckon it'd mess up the Pack balance thing or something. Two: Claire is twenty-four, and Percy is seventeen. Seriously, guys). I'm saying this because someone PMed me and asked if they could be together.

Random Note-

I marathoned Teen Wolf a few days back. And may I just say I freaking love it.

No, I'm not going to write any fanfiction about it. I'm not big on the TV-show type fanfiction. I find it weird. And any similarities between this book and the show are just coincidental, unless I specifically say so. The golden-eyes and claw thing is an example of this: it's just from my imagination. Not inspired in any way by Teen Wolf.

* * *

**_xKnucklesx_**

* * *

**_P.S. If you don't understand what all those hullabaloo lines are, then look at the Key on the footnote of the S_****_ummary_**


	7. Author's Note - of the explaining kind

Hello, Little Pandanators.

Okay, I'm sorry. Like, really sorry. I know a bunch of people really like this story, but then they see the 'on hiatus' tagging onto the end of the title and they wither up a little, or immediately condemn yours truly to like fifty-seven hours of washing up duty.

I'm sorry, but a lot is happening. And here, Pandanators, are my horrible reasons:

Horrible Reason A) My life is naturally hectic. I can hardly find time to even talk to my friends, and because I have no schedule it's a likely that it's going to get hard. There's the typical reasons that people can't have time, like school/ work/ whatever and sleep (which I never get anyway to be honest). Then there's the _me_ reasons, which are _horrible_. I'm watching too many shows and movies, and so far I reckon I've wasted like half of our downloads on loading up Brooklyn Nine-Nine and Doctor Who episode after episode.

I'm sorry for this, but this is a horrible reason (it's in the subtitle, as you can see) because writers should be able to write through thick and thin or something like that idk.

Horrible Reason B) I'm writing a new book. Huzzah! I've actually been planning it for about a year in secret, and it's really awesome and I love it. It's not fanfiction, it's an original, and it will be posted on Wattpad under my normal account.

I don't know how long this hiatus will be, and again, I'm sorry. A lot of writers do this and it annoys quite a lot of people, but at least I'm writing an original story with an awesome plot, right?...Yeah.

(This Author's Note will be deleted when the hiatus ends. Never dear)

Bon voyage Pandanators. c:


End file.
